Kikuri X Sefia (Brave Frontier)
by lushdude123
Summary: Warning mature content ahead! Kikuri had a thing for Sefia, but Sefia tracks her down for very different reasons. So to solve this she goes into secluded spots for some "Private time". (Had to be re-uploaded due to spam in the reviews by Guests)
1. Chapter 1

Sefia stares at her archenemy, Kikuri… She spent so much time hunting the demonic dancer, trying to get revenge for their first encounter. However the funny thing was Kikuri always fancied Sefia, no one quite understood why… but Kikuri was just aching for her. And Sefia had to track her, in a secluded cave, where no one would show up in miles…

Kikuri: _(Now here's my chance)_

Sefia remains silent, only watching her opponent. Then Kikuri vanished… teleporting right behind Sefia. Caught off guard, Sefia was forced against the cave wall. Kikuri took the opportunity to slit Sefia's wrist guard and while that flew open, she held that bit down with her daggers. With one arm trapped against the cave wall, Sefia was surprised to find is unharmed... then her free arm became imprisoned by the same technique…

"Hehehe,"

With slow steps Kikuri walks toward the struggling Sefia… and stands right by her, stroking her hair. Sadly, Sefia's blades fall helplessly to the ground and stare in the eyes of her target. Their lips briefly brush and Sefia immediately withdraws, not having the slightest idea what's going on. Kikuri licked her lips for a second.

"Tasty,"

And without another word she pulled Sefia for a full blown kiss, Sefia struggled some more, but then stopped… Kikuri slides her hand across Sefia's body and found the zipper to her jacket, and pulled down… exposing everything at the top. Kikuri slid her robes down, all the way until the pelvic area…

Blushing bright red, Kikuri licked Sefia's ear and slowly made her way down to the chest area…

Kikuri: "Boy these are huge!" *Giggles*

All Sefia can do is just moan as Kikuri sucked away...

Over time the both of them were completely naked and Kikuri ate, ate more than that one time she went to the Chinese buffet where everything was wrapped in bacon. *Slurp Slurp Slurp* Kikuri was on her knees, lapping everything in Sefia's pelvic area. Sefia, still held down by Kikuri's daggers, only moaned with drool seeping out her mouth…

5 hours later….

Kikuri released the restraints as she redressed herself and threw sleeping Sefia her clothing, and then she disappeared.

3 hours later

Sefia had awoken, naked, and searched for her clothing. As she started to redress, she knew she would never look at Kikuri the same again…


	2. Chapter 2

Sefia got up with a major crotch ache. She wanted to track down Kikuri, but not necessarily for revenge, but for questions. She never knew about Kikuri's intimate feelings for her. Sefia decided to go to the nearest tavern to eat before setting off again.

5 hours later…

Kikuri sat by a peach tree that faced a sunset in the distance. She awaited Sefia's arrival again.

Sefia: "Hello,"

Kikuri: "Hi," still staring in the sunset…

Sefia sets herself next to Kikuri, who casually leans on her shoulder.

Kikuri: "You smell nice,"

Sefia only blushes. Kikuri passively bites a peach and then holds it to Sefia, who also bites the same peach. They both watch the sunset and Sefia kisses the top of Kikuri's head. Kikuri licks the middle of Sefia's breast.

Sefia: "Eh?"

Only seconds after Sefia reacts with one of Kikuri's hands on her shoulder and the other one down Sefia's dress. Leaning in Sefia looked at Kikuri, realizing her change of heart; she passionately gave her a kiss. One on the cheek, another on the ear, and sealed it on the lips…

Kikuri: "Hehehe, you silly knobhead,"

Sefia: *Taken aback* "Are you going to rape me?" O.o

Kikuri: "Nah, I'm just going to jizz on you, the heck, I'm not that terrible,"

The stench of alcohol leaked out of Kikuri's mouth hinting that peaches was not the only thing that she had. Sefia only chuckled at the small joke and continued to eat a peach as she sat up.

1 hour later…

Both nude bodies melted into each other with series of intimate whispers. Sefia's mouth moved around to find another tongue in her mouth. She slowly succumbs to Kikuri as she rolls her fingers around her body, teasing it. The amount saliva in Sefia's mouth was so great; it started leaking out the side of her mouth. Kikuri brought her head up just to meet Sefia's…

Kikuri: "You know I love you right,"

Sefia: "Yeah…I love you, too"

Kikuri sinks her head back down to Sefia's crotch to continue lapping up the fluids that flowed out…

30 minutes later…

Sefia wanted to return the favor by rolling her tongue all over Kikuri's butt… Kikuri also continues to lap up the fluids…

5 hours later…

Covered only by a blanket, Kikuri stayed by Sefia's side. Kikuri held Sefia as if she was a body pillow. Sefia stayed awake, only for a little bit, but realized the one mistake she made… she was hunting the wrong person all this time.


End file.
